


Uncomfortable Undercover

by FallzVentus



Series: Los Santos Vagabonds [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU, Sortamalicious gaming community, Vagabonds Vagabonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: Fallz loves her job. She  really does. But sometimes it places her in uncomfortable situations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Fallz fic I thought of over break. This is more so to show how far she will go for her job in terms of her personal comfort. Hope you all enjoy it. Sorry if it seems rushed towards the end. I got really tired and just wanted to finish it.

Fallz yawned as she pulled out her keys to her apartment. She just finished closing a deal on information on some CEO in Los Santos. She loved this business she started for herself, but it did tire her out sometimes. That being said, she was having a lot of fun. Who knew what she did when she was bored could bring her a lot of money along with small robberied here and there? She hummed as she opened her door to see someone in a tuxedo sitting on the couch. Sera was sitting in the loveseat and turned to look at her younger sister. 

“Ah, you’re home,” she said. 

“Yeah.. hi... who’s the suit?” 

“This is Ms. Arizona. She-” 

“...works for Engel Charity. The company works on raising money for children's hospitals and orphanages. I’m familiar with their work.” Arizona cleared her throat. 

“You are as informative as they say.” 

“Well, I know a lot more about you, but I’m too tired to dive into all of that information. Can I ask why you’re here?” 

“Well, Sera told me about your ability to get information on anyone. I was wondering if you could help me concerning our President.” 

“You want me to investigate your boss? Why?” 

“Not Mr. Davis, but his son Alex.”

Fallz froze. She knew about Alex. Heck she met him in person and hated everything about him. He attempted flirting with her multiple times at the skate park. He didn’t seem to understand the word no. She was really close to putting a bullet through his head twice, but she knew better. If she killed him, his father will have every cop in the LSPD on her ass. 

“Why him?” she asked with a noticeable irritation in her voice. 

“For the past few years, I’ve been noticing withdrawals from our charity funds after our big charity gala. A few days after the gala, Alex would purchase very expensive personal items more often than usual. I’m beginning to suspect he’s the one taking money from the charity.” 

“Wow that’s a dick move. Even the biggest crew in Los Santos doesn’t take money from children hospitals. Heck, Jack runs a charity event through the internet every year for them.” Arizona’s eyes widened. 

“You have information on the FAHC?” Fallz shrugged. 

“I have about 5 binders on each member of the FAHC. Of course there is much about them that I don’t know; especially the Vagabond. He’s actually careful about what people know about him. Anyway that doesn’t involve the situation at hand. I will need you to keep Alex a-” 

“Oh, no. You see I need this to be handle at the gala.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I want you to accompany me to the gala. It is being held in Mr. Davis’s home which will give you easy access to his room where his laptop is located.” 

“Um, why?! Can’t you just get the laptop and give it to me? I could have a friend hack into his bank account.” 

“Alex has multiple bank accounts and I’m too close to his father to do that.” 

“Oh, so you’re the one he’s having an affair with.” Arizona blushed and cleared her throat. 

“Also Alex will be attending a family trip with his father and bringing his laptop with him the day after the gala. This is the only time he’ll leave his laptop unattended.” 

“Nope. No deal. I’m not being anywhere close to-” 

“$100k.” 

“I’m sorry what?” Sera and Fallz said at the same time. 

“I’m willing to pay $100k or higher to get this solved the night of the gala.” Before Fallz could respond, Sera stood up and grabbed her arm. 

“Excuse us for a minute,” she said and led her younger sister to the back of the apartment. 

“I’m not doing it Sera” Fallz said. 

“$100k, Fallz. $100K! We could move out of this shitty apartment and actually move into a house. A nice beautiful home where mom and dad can’t bitch about our living situation. Or better yet a condo! It’ll be great.” 

“But I have to attend a party and interact with the most disgusting kid in Los Santos in order to get it!” 

“Fallz...” Fallz looked in her sister’s eyes and saw she was practically pleading. They were saving up money to get out of this apartment. The $100k would cover the money they’re missing easily and get them what they want. Fallz sighed and walked out to the living room where Arizona was waiting. 

“Make it $150k and you have a deal,” she said. Arizona smiled. 

“Thank you. I will pay you half later on tonight and pay the rest after the gala. I will pick you up at 6:30 PM sharp. I don’t think I need to tell you about the attire.” 

“Yes, I’m aware. I’ll be dressed according to the people who will be there which tend to be a lot of celebrities and big business owners. You don’t need to worry about that. Sera is my sister after all.” 

“Excellent. I will be seeing you tomorrow.” With that, Arizona left the apartment. Sera was grinning and Fallz had her face in her hands. 

“$100k...” her sister said whimsically.” 

“You owe me a lot of drinks at the karaoke bar!” 

++++++++++++++

Alex yawned as he stood in the corner and watched the guests of the gala dance. He always hated this event. His father’s company made enough money for children’s hospitals throughout the year. Why the heck did they need a fancy gala to raise money as well? He sighed and leaned further on the wall. All of the people here his age were very boring and didn’t really interest him. That was until he saw her. 

Arizona had just entered the gala and she brought a guest. This guests had long wavy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a white cocktail dress with a black floral embroidery design on it. The skirt of her dress fanned out at her knees. She was wearing black high heels and walked with power and determination. Alex looked closer at the face and noticed the flawless job of her makeup. However despite the makeup, he knew who this guest was. He made his way towards them as they went to great his father. 

“Arizona, thank you for joining us tonight,” Mr. Davis said. Arizona nodded. 

“I always look forward to this event Mr. Davis. We end up helping a lot of children because of it. Oh, this is my guest, F-” 

“Fallz M-” Alex said. 

“How about we don’t mention my last name? It’s not really important for this event. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Davis. I’ve heard a lot about this event. I’m happy for what you’re doing for these kids.” Davis smiled. 

“Thank you, Ms. Fallz. I’m happy you are attending this event. It means a lot to me.” Fallz gave the best smile she could give and nodded in agreement. She then turned to Arizona and told her she was going to go mingle. Arizona nodded and watched the girl leave. Alex followed right behind her. 

“So what is the mysterious information broker doing here of all places?” he asked as she picked up a glass of champagne. 

“I was invited. You know how I like information. Why would I pass up a chance to gather intel on some of the richest people in Los Santos?” she said. She wasn’t lying, but it wasn’t the whole truth. Just from standing there, she gained a lot of information from multiple people. She had taken out her phone to jot down what she had just learned. Alex chuckled. 

“Well, maybe I can tell you even more about everyone here?” 

“No thanks. Some of these people I already have plenty of information on.” 

“Well, did you know-” 

“That Arizona and your father are having an affair and your parents are about to have a mutual divorce? Yes, I do.” Alex blinked. He knew about the affair but not the divorce. His parents were good with keeping face. He cleared his throat. 

“Well, if I knew you were into this sort of thing, I would’ve invited you myself. You sure do dress up nice from that skater girl I see on occasion.” 

“And this ‘skater girl’ has denied you multiple times because she can’t stand you. So, do me a favor and leave me alone please.” 

Fallz turned and walked away from the annoying boy and began to look around. As much as she just wanted to sit back and listen, she did have a job to do. According to Arizona, Alex’s room is located on the second floor towards the back of the house. Apparently the boy chose that room because it was the second biggest in the mansion; the first being the master bedroom. The laptop can be found in three locations. In a safe. On his bed. Or on his desk. Fallz needed an excuse to head up there. She can’t use the bathroom and got lost excuse because there’s obviously a velvet rope blocking off the stairs. She groaned as she realized what she had to do. She stopped and turned around to face Alex who was following her. 

“Didn’t you say you had a collection of every mech in that one video game I love?” she asked. Alex smirked. 

“Why yes, I do.” 

“Can you show me? I don’t believe you until you show me for yourself.” Alex’s smirk spread into a grin. 

“Of course. If you will follow me.” 

Fallz followed Alex to the stairs and allowed him to take her to his room. Her hands were folded behind her back. She didn’t trust him whatsoever but this is the only way she could get in. When he opened the door to his room, she waited until he walked in first before she herself walked in. She gasped at what she saw. 

Alex’s room was much bigger than what she was expecting. The kid has a bookshelf that took up an entire wall as well as reaching the ceiling. The shelves were filled with all types of figures. Fallz’s eyes were immediately captured by a shelf lined with 12 different colored mech figures. 

“That’s definitely the full Nori collection. You even have my favorite character, Kenzi,” she said looking at the figure. 

“Yup. She was the first one I nabbed. I mean, she is the prettiest girl in the game. Too bad she’s the prettiest one in the room.” Fallz snapped out of her fascination with the figures and faced Alex. He was standing on the other side of the room with a smile on his face. 

“So, you wanna tell me why you’re really here?” 

“I told you; I was invited. I took the opportunity to gather information.” 

“I have a hard time believing that. You hate parties. Too crowded and too noisy for your liking. It triggers your social awkwardness. You also loathe formal wear along with makeup. You’d rather die than do any of this. So,” Alex walked up to Fallz and ran his hand through her hair,” why are you here?” 

“Ok, that’s it,” Fallz said the second he put his hand on her shoulder. She pulled out a knife hidden in the embroidery on the back of the dress and held it right under his neck. Alex freaked. 

“W-Woah. Hey now. Take it easy with that.” Fallz pressed harder. 

“Laptop. Where?” 

“In my drawer.” 

“Get it.” 

Alex nodded and backed away from the knife. He slowly walked to his desk and pulled out hi laptop. Fallz kept the knife trained on him. 

“Unlock it.” Alex unlocked the laptop and stepped away. Fallz kept the knife trained on Alex as she approached the computer. She refused to turn her back on Alex. “Pant off.” 

“Pant. OFF.” Alex quickly took off his pants and tossed them to the side. Fallz smirked and stabbed knife into his leg. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor. 

“I really don’t do knives, but that should keep you busy for awhile. I’ll patch you up when I’m done,” she said and began to get to work. She already had the information she needed thanks to the lovely Ms. Arizona. She quickly scrolled through his transactions and found what she was looking for. 

“And look what we have here. Someone has been a naughty son,” she said as she began to print copies of these transactions. “Stealing money from a charity gala is a big no no, Alex. The girls won’t like that at all. Fallz began to go through the rest of his laptop for any other information. She decided she would email the pieces she found to herself. By the time she finished, Alex had pulled the knife out of his leg and held it up against her. She rolled her eyes. 

“You idiot. That is what was keeping you from bleeding out,” she said and walked into his personal bathroom. She came back out with a first aid kit to patch up the son. “Now, we don’t want you to look bad during this important gala now do we?” 

“I know people. I will have you in jail in a heartbeat.” 

“Oh, but if I go to jail, the police will find out why I hurt you and arrest you as well.”

“What?” 

“You’re a 20 year old rich idiot who extorted money from his father’s charity function. That’s a straight ticket to prison.” 

“Then I can just have you killed instead.” 

“Oh that won’t work either. Many important people will be upset that their favorite informant is gone. Any harm you do to me brings harm to you.” 

Alex tried to attack her with the knife, but Fallz simply bunched him in the face and broke his nose in the process. She chuckled. 

“Oh how I’ve wanted to see that face contort with pain. That’s an injury that can remain.” She tightened up the bandages on his leg and took the knife from him. She hid it once more in her dress and stood up. “Now, I’m going to leave the gala without any interference or everything I’ve gathered is released to every person here. Not only you, but your father will be ruined. You will put your pants back on and rejoin the gala with that wonderful broken nose of yours, understood?” 

Alex nodded as he held his nose. Fallz smiled and went to pick up the papers she printed. 

“It was nice doing business with you,” she said and walked out the room. As she made her way downstairs, she grabbed two glasses of champagne and downed them both. She didn’t even like the substance, but anything to help her forget this job ever happened. She walked up to Arizona and handed over the papers. 

“There’s the evidence you need. I expect the other half of my money tomorrow morning when I wake up from the hangover I’m going to have.” Arizona looked over the papers and looked at them in shock. 

“He took more money than I realized. Thank you for everything.” 

“It was no problem. Just know I will be holding your contact information in case I need you to give me some intel. I need someone who is close with the high end of society.” Mr. Davis had began to approach the two. Fallz smiled. 

“Ah, Ms. Fallz. I was wondering where you went off to,” he said. 

“Oh, I was just having a chat with your son. I’m sorry to say he was such a clutz and walked right into a wall. He broke his nose in the process and currently in his room trying to fix it. I tried to help, but he didn’t want to ruin my fun. I’m sad to say I must be leaving now.” 

“So soon?” 

“Yes, I have a family event I need to attend. I hope you have a lovely evening. Also, you have good taste in who to have an affair with.” 

Mr. Davis’s eyes widened as he watched the 21 year old female walk out of gala drinking at least three more glasses of champagne. He looked over to Arizona. 

“Did you tell her?” he asked. 

“No, I didn’t. She just... knows.” 

“That is one strange girl.” 

“Yes, indeed she is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now I have one more Fallz fic planned. It will go into how Fallz ended up getting to know her fellow Vagabonds. Look forward to that. But for now, I bid you good night.


End file.
